


Huddle

by Lieju



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Interspecies Romance, M/M, awkward dumbass heinz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Some perryshmirtz fluff





	Huddle

“Curse you Perry the-”

Dr Doofenshmirtz stopped, noticing his nemesis was still there. He continued, in a normal speaking volume, but still shaking his fist. “And you're still here. Even after _blowing_ up my Coldcaveinator-”

The platypus stared at him.

“What? It was a completely _normal_ scheme. Don't look at me like that Perry the Platypus I really thought I could take over the TRI-STATE-AREA by... turning my apartment into a cold _cave_ \- Listen is this really any worse than say, 45% of my schemes? Is it, Perry the _Accusory_ puss?”

The platypus stared at him.

“How dare you? I'm professional! That's what everyone says. 'Professional' is like 8th adjective anyone would use to describe me as long as you don't count all the synonyms for 'dummkopf', 'evil' or 'pharmacist' which isn't even an adjective but- Okay fine, fine. Man you're good. Anyway, I was reading Ducky Momo fanfiction- Wait I feel this backstory requires _additional_ backbackstory to explain it- Okay so I recently found out they were making a new reboot of the classic Ducky Momo cartoon, this time taking more inspiration from the classic comic in the 50's- ANYWAY that's not important either my point was that as I was writing angry blog posts about how they TOTALLY got Ducky Momo's characterization wrong and how selling it as faithful to the comics was nothing but a cynical marketing _scheme_ and also everyone involved in making the reboot are fake fans who _stink_ \- Wait. Haha it's not like I'm rambling in an attempt to avoid telling you _why_ -”

“Krtrtrtr.”

“Sheesh, no reason for- for language like _that_ Perry the Platypus. Long story short I was reading this fanfiction- did you know people ship Ducky Momo and Goosey Gogo together? Ugh, some people have no taste. Everyone knows Goosey Gogo and Bunny Bobo have a much more interesting dynamic- Well I was doing research online, when I noticed there are certain... _Tropes,_ you might say. Lot of, 'oh no there's only one bed' and 'oh no we have to pretend to be married' and there's, you know...”

Perry's eyes widened.

“HA!” Doofenshmirtz pointed at the platypus. “You _are_ aware of it! You read fanfiction! NOW who's _pathetic?_ ”

Perry sighed. He pointed at the inator, question evident on his face.

“Ye-yeees. So I was _thinking_ to myself, maybe, if me and Perry the Platypus were trapped in a _cave_ together, and had to- to keep warm so. Share bodyheat and- Uh.”

Perry walked to the doctor and patted his leg. “Krtrtrt.”

“I wasn't trying to pressure you into anything I swear! I just wanted a hug!”

“Krtrtrtrt.”

“Yes, I _could_ have asked. This seemed simpler. Also I had no ideas for today's inator except for that and the Humanizationinator, also inspired by my research, and EW, I prefer you all cute and cuddly, Perry the Boyfriend-”

He was interrupted by Perry jumping on his couch. Perry patted the seat next to him.

Doofenshmirtz walked to the couch, looking sheepish. “You know, in hindsight. It's a _bit_ silly. I mean, what with... The whole _'dating'_ thing. See? I'm still unable to even say the word without making air quotes. So, uh sorry for mixing all this stuff with work...”

Perry chattered, climbing onto his lap.

“I was overthinking about it _a bit._ Maybe.”

Doofenshmirtz stroked Perry's fur. “Have you switched shampoos or something? You're extra soft and cuddly today- OH that's a _nice_ little content chatter I got out of you, Perry the Boyfriend!”

“Krrrrr...”

Perry cuddled up on the human's lap, enjoying the long fingers running on his fur.

“You got a lot of _different_ ones, you know that? Different kind of 'krtrtrt' sounds? I think that one was one of my top five Perry the Boyfriend sounds. It sounds even cuter when you're a little bit _tired_ and- am I talking too much?”

Perry leaned on the hand scratching him, guiding him to pet the sensitive spot at his neck.

“I guess... I guess I could have... just asked. I'll keep that in mind.”

Carefully, Doofenshmirtz placed a soft kiss at the tip of the monotreme's bill.

Perry sighed contentedly.

“Well, live and learn.”

 

 


End file.
